FOREVER GONE
by gepunktetzwiebelkopf
Summary: ABANDONED. TAKE OVER IF YOU WISH! Harry Potter had just defeated Voldemort in the Last Battle. Harry is up for a new challenge like to try teaching his parents DADA in 1977.
1. I

YAY! This is my first story, but this is actually the 2nd version of my first story, with the same title and same plot, but TONS better writing cuz that last one really kinda…sucked? Okay…well here is the newly written FOREVER GONE.

Disclaimer: If I really owned Harry Potter, would I be writing Fan Fiction? Think about it.

Chapter 1 _The New Harry Potter_

Harry James Potter was quietly waiting in the room where students would never want to be in their entire school career, well, except for the few troublemakers, which he was in his days in school. Yes, Harry Potter took after his father quite a lot, actually, but he claimed he _never _was looking for trouble, trouble always found him; though James was always trying purposely to be a nuisance, they had always ended up in the same boat. He was sitting in the Headmistress' office at the top of the tallest tower in the west wing of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, to be exact, calmly sitting in the chair opposite her desk, snoring loudly with his head lolled back and his eyes closed.

The once troublesome, happy boy had changed much over the years, he was now 19 years old, and the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at said school for the past year. He was quite the teacher in fact. Almost all students loved him, and he had the past to prove he was up for the job of teaching Defense, for many things had happened since he started school at the tender age of 11.

The Boy-Who-Lived was not so…happy anymore. His shining emerald eyes, once hid behind round framed glasses, had diminished to deep green pools of sorrow that you could lose yourself in, and come out crying. Once short, untidy jet-black hair was slightly streaked with gray from stress, and grown out past his shoulder blades to honor his deceased godfather, who was murdered in front of his eyes when he was only 15 years old. Quidditch had done some good things to his body though, for his frail frame became strong, sturdy, and hard as rock, but spending time in the sun was something he had to do yet, because his white skin gave him a slightly peaky look.

There was a rap on the desk in front of him, and Harry opened his eyes blearily. Headmistress McGonagall was staring intensely at him that gave the obvious sign to sit up, and sit up he did, because this professor was not one to argue with. He rubbed his eyes with his knuckles and gave an unusually squeaky yawn, which made him end up at the receiving end of a glare.

"Mr. Potter," she started, pacing stiffly and gazing at him fixedly. "I presume you are speculating on why you got this letter"-a piece of parchment was held in her hand-"and why it called you here." She did not apologize for the hour and a half she kept him waiting, but continued while slowly sitting down in the chair that was once occupied by Albus Dumbledore; the former and ever most great headmaster of the school, who was killed in the presence of his most treasured student, Harry Potter, and by the hands of his most trusted ally, Severus Snape.

"Yeah…" Harry yawned back at her.

"Wake up, boy! I will not talk to you while you are asleep!"

Forcing his eyes as open as they could possibly be, Harry sat up even further so his back was ramrod straight and his head looking right at the Headmistress, "Yes Professor."

Minerva McGonagall looked at him almost fondly at first, but corrected herself to her more usual stiff manner and said, "I apologize, Harry, for treating you like a student, and not like the teacher you are, but it's not easy going from teaching you for seven years and then working with you the next." She gave him one of her rare smiles. "Well, to business then. I brought you here to tell you, I guess, a history lesson"-Harry groaned-"and to offer you another job."

"I already have a job." He started to slump in his chair again.

"Sit up Harry, and no, you do not have a job." This sentence caused him to sit up again and ask, "What?" His mouth was open and closing like a fish out of water, asking for a reasonable answer. "If you did, I wouldn't be offering you another one.

"Now, our little history lesson." Harry moaned and sank back into the puffy chair. "Sit up." While rolling his eyes, he sat up once again and rested his head on his hand bracing himself for another one of his old ghost Professor Binn's lectures that made everyone fall asleep in history class. The Headmistress began her story.

"I must have been around thirty years old when a young man that looked remarkably like you walked through the doors of this very school demanding for the Defense Against the Dark Arts post. It was very unusual those days. Nobody wanted that job because everybody believed that it was cursed. Each professor vanished after the year that they had taught. This man was your height, age and had your characteristics, was very inexplicable, nonentity knew his past, and nobody got too close to him. The students and faculty had reason to believe that the name he carried wasn't his own, but when Voldemort was at his height, he was bold enough to attack the school when Headmaster Dippet was in control. This young man saved us all by battling him…I can't remember details because everything that happened was erased from my memory, probably from the man's Memory Charm, but the next day, he disappeared and nobody got wind of any word of this man. A little more than 20 years later, little Harry Potter came to the school. I seemed to recognize you from somewhere, but I dismissed it because you looked exactly like your father did. You were obviously familiar, but the year Albus died, I finally realized where I knew you. You were the man that taught the students 20 years ago. You were the man that stopped our lives from being taken by the man that we most feared."

By this moment, Harry's head was off his hand and staring at his former Transfiguration Professor and Headmistress. "How could it be me, I mean, I was born less that 20 years ago. It just—"

"It was you, Mr. Potter." She stood up and went to a bookshelf lining the walls of her room. Stroking the bookcase in a certain pattern, it opened and she walked into a small room that Harry never knew was there, and motioned him to follow. The room was dark with all the shiny instruments that Professor Dumbledore had in his office when he was alive. The sight of his old trinkets brought up old memories along with tears threatening to spill out of his eyes. The Headmistress took small but firm steps toward the far end of the room, where there, on one of the shelves, was placed a tiny phoenix figure that could fit perfectly onto the handle of a wand. McGonagall picked it up and spun around to face Harry.

"This is what you will be using to travel back to 1977. It fits neatly on the hilt of your wand, and back in the 70's it was fairly common to have, so not many people will ask. Most of the teachers had one. I myself did too for a few years, but was blasted off in a duel. Take this"-she handed it to him, which he took carefully, thinking he would break it-"and go pack your possessions. You are leaving tonight."

"What? Tonight?" Harry's shell shocked face followed McGonagall as she walked out the secret door back into her office. "Yes, tonight. Get back in here before I shut that door." Her stern voice filtered through the open doorway from inside the office.

"Yes, Professor."

That night found Harry Potter sitting in his nice, very own flat on his nice, very own bed packing his nice, very own clothes. His old, nasty tempered, 4 foot forest green snake, Salazar, was curled around his torso and neck, asking if he was coming with.

**People would assk questionsss. **Harry would always respond.

**Ssssoo?**

**Sssoo I would get kicked out of sschool, live on the sstreetss, and never be able to finissh up my auror training at the academy. **Harry argued back heatedly while packing his clothes unwillingly.

**Sssss….bad auror. No donutsss….**

A few hours later, Harry was sitting in the office-again, sleeping-again and waiting for Headmistress McGonagall-again, but this time with Salazar wrapped around his waist complaining that it was too hot in the room. Professor McGonagall came into the room, rapped his head with her wand, told him to sit up, and said come back tomorrow because it turns out your not supposed to be there until the night of September 1st. So Harry walked out of the room again, this time moaning about apparating all the way to Hogsmeade and walking nearly 10 miles just to see her and was told that he wasn't needed, while Salazar was complaining about how nasty-tempered old ladies are. **Good thing McGonagall didn't hear that or she'd wring your neck, so watch your mouth.**

**It'ss not like anybody but you hearssss me. You're the one who sspeaksss English, sssoo _you_ watch _your_ mouth. Ssss….**


	2. II

YAY! I got the first chapter out after MONTHS of waiting cuz I had MAJOR writers block and it was really making me mad, so I just thunk it up and put it down! Okee…if you read the first chapter and the second chapter and saw that it transitioned very badly, then I'm sorry, but this will work better. **I want to thank A-man for telling me that the first two chapters were a bit blunt, but it was VERY VERY helpful. THANK YOU! **Okay, so here's the 2nd chapter, and it's gonna be longer to make up for the lost information that was in the original 1st chapter so you would understand it better. HERE WE GO!

Chapter 2 _The Trip Back_

The feeling of a snake gliding up one's legs is not exactly a good feeling, which is why Harry Potter awoke with a yelp when Salazar hit the door on the other side of the room because of the hard kick that was non-intentionally aimed at his head. **Ssss…. Watch it Potter. You'll kill me.**

**Ssso? The nexxxt time you wake me up I _will_ kill you.**

**Good Morning to you too, sssir. It's 4:00 PM.**

Harry groaned and rolled of his queen-sized bed and hit the floor with a loud THUMP. With his face still on the floor, he reached up onto his side table and grabbed his wand to stuff it in his pocket. Then, he heard a tapping sound on the window where an owl was sitting on the windowsill carrying a pouch and a newspaper. Using all the little strength he could muster, Harry stood up and opened the window, taking the newspaper and giving the owl 5 Knuts for the delivery.

**Ooooh…the evening newsss. Why do you get the paper anywaysss?**

**It updatess me on what'ss going on.** Harry replied opening the paper as he went over to the kitchen table while sitting down and putting his feet up on the empty chair opposite him.

**Ssss…I thought the only thing it doesss was ssay 'Good Evening' and proceedsss to tell you why it'ss not.**

**You pessimissst.** Harry snapped back and went to the cabinet to retrieve his dinner, or breakfast in his case.

**If you can't sssee the bright ssside of life, polisssh the dark ssside. **Salazar retorted.

Harry had enough of this. **Why don't you just make like dandruff and flake off?**

**I'm not the one with hair.**

**You're the one with ssskin that peelsss off. **Harry came back with and continued making his dinner. Salazar slid out of the room hissing about how he ended up with someone like Harry who was always vulgar. **Do you know what time we have to be at Hogwartsss, Ssalazar? **Harry asked loudly so Salazar could hear him in the next room.

**We? Does that mean that this old ssnake iss coming with you? I'd be happy to be there.**

**With your age you'd be happy to be anywhere **Harry mumbled while setting his plate on the table. **Yesss, you're coming with me.** He spoke louder as Salazar came slithering into the room again. **Go find yourssself ssome food and be back in a half hour. Just make sure you don't kill anyone'sss pet. The lasst time you did that I got a warning from the muggle policcce that if it happened again I'd have to ssend you to the zoo. Not that I'd mind,** Harry added silently. Salazar slithered out into the hallway of the apartment and left Harry to change out of his wrinkly clothes from yesterday to get ready for the trip he was going to be taking in about 2 hours time.

FGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGF

That evening, Harry set out for Ron and Hermione's own house to say farewell and to tell them where he was off to. Ron and Hermione had been engaged for a couple of months now, and had just moved in to a quaint little cottage just over the hill separating a muggle town and Hogsmeade. Their wedding date was set to be the next summer on August 16, and Harry was to be their best man. When Harry knocked on their door, it opened and a flustered Ron Weasley appeared with his hair in disarray and breathing heavily. His eyes widened.

"Hey, Hermione!" he yelled through the house. "It's Harry!"

In less than half a second, a pretty brown haired woman came rushing down the stairs and hugged him with all the strength she had and let go. "Come in, come in…" both of them ushered him inside.

Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger-Soon-to-be-Weasley had been Harry's best friend for 8 years now and were as close as any friends could be. Hermione had certainly grown up since the first time Harry had met her on the train. She used to have bushy, uncontrollable brown hair that reached to shoulder blades and her shoulders must have hurt from all the excess weight she had been carrying in her bag with all those books, but Hermione didn't turn out to be hunched. She grew up to be 5'6" with curly hair, and unbelievable curves in the right spots, while Ron was a whopping 6'4". Ron Weasley had the natural Weasley hair-bright red-and the classic freckles that went along with it. Harry never caught up with Ron, as he was 5'11 ½" and was mad that it was as tall as he was going to get. But whenever Harry saw Ron, he would sometimes get a glimpse of Ginny Weasley, Ron's sister and Harry's once loved girlfriend.

During the battle at Hogwarts, the night Voldemort fell for good, Death Eater Antonin Dolohov had killed her while Harry was taunting Voldemort with all seven of his horcruxes dangling from Harry's wrists and fingers. He didn't die that night, but with all the Order Members taken, it was almost as if his life was gone while he was still living it. There were others that fell alongside Ginny. Remus and Tonks died fighting, but not before marrying and having their first child that Mrs. Weasley had soon adopted and would hand over custody to Ron and Hermione once they were married. The boy's name was Romulus Lupin, and was born with the werewolf curse, but was given Wolfsbane right at birth and was cured immediately. He also ended up with the powers of his mother by being a metamorphmagus, always tricking Mrs. Weasley and driving her insane.

Harry spent only one hour there, because he had to be at Hogwarts at 6:00, right when the feast started because of McGonagall's orders. Ron and Hermione had listened to the story Harry had told them about the teacher in 1977, then telling them that it was him. They hadn't believed it at first, but when Harry showed them the phoenix that McGonagall gave him and why they couldn't write him for the next 10 months, they accepted it while Hermione nearly broke down at the news. She hugged him goodbye, Ron shook his hand and pulled him into a brotherly hug and all he said was. "Good luck."

FGFGFGFGFGFGFGGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGF

McGonagall was sitting at her desk looking through fake Durmstrang papers trying to find a fluke that Dumbledore wouldn't notice. After a couple minutes of silence other than the shuffling of paper, Hediwg flew through the window and landed on the perch where Fawkes once rested. Harry would be there soon, and predictably, there was a knock on the door. "Come in, Harry," she answered without getting up.

An out of breath Harry Potter came walking through the door while she said, "You're late."

"What? I got here two minutes early!" His mouth was slightly open as he shut the door and sat down.

"No, you are three minutes late. Sit up."

Harry huffed and he sat back further in the chair so it looked like he was sitting up more while the Headmistress explained what was going to happen. "These are fake teaching papers that I have made that has your fake name on it." She handed over the paper which read the name, 'Branimir Borislav. "The name is Bulgarian. Branimir means 'peaceful protection,' and Borislav means 'fame in battle.' As you can see, it suits you quite well. You go by the short name Bran, and that's all you need to know."

"That's it?" Harry asked with one of his eyebrows raised.

"Thank you for reminding me. I need to do a little charm on you. It changes your accent and you gain the knowledge of the Bulgarian language if anyone questions you." She pulled her wand out of the pocket inside her robe and muttered a few words. Harry felt his mouth reshape a bit and asked, "Did it vork? Oh, I guess it did." With this new ability, he found that he could roll his tongue, something that he could never accomplish before. After a few minutes of the noise that he was making, Professor McGonagall stopped him.

"That's enough Mr. Potter. Don't do that too much at Hogwarts or the students and your colleagues will think you odd." Harry smiled inside at his old professor, for he had never heard her say any words like that before. "All you have to do is touch your gold phoenix and say the spell, '_Absum ab invado vices cretum_'

"Yes Professor," he responded smiling at the rolling of his R's. The Headmistress' smiles apparently weren't too rare anymore, for she gave him another one. Wow, two smiles in two days. That must be a record, Harry thought as he stood up. Professor McGonagall stood up and shook his hand saying, "Good luck." He took the hand shake and all of a sudden pulled her into a hug. "Only strangers shake hands, Professor." Once he let go, she smiled again and he rolled his tongue. "I've got to get used to dat."

She laughed quietly. "Goodbye Harry. Have fun with your students." Harry smiled back and grabbed the phoenix attached to the end of his wand and said, "_Absum ab invado vices cretum_!" Him and all his animals and belongings promptly disappeared.

FGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGF

Harry Potter had arrived in the Forbidden Forest at approximately 6:21 on August 31st, 1977. He walked silently through the dark forest without making a sound; his eyes fixed straight ahead. 15 minutes later, he came to the end of the dark trees and looked up at the castle looming before him. He took a deep breath. "Here goes."


End file.
